Girlfriend
by bitesizedallyx3
Summary: 2part story. Hao&Mari again. A random story when I was listening to the song. Mari was in love with Hao, Hao was dating Jeanne for an alliance but he liked Mari. Does Jeanne notice and break it off or does she notice but torture him?
1. Chapter 1

Girlfriend: Part one

Disclaimer: I do not own the song (Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne) nor do I own the characters.

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way _

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Mari was walking on the beach when she saw a familiar figure walking along the shore. She noticed it was Hao. She was about to run to him and greet him when she saw one of the X-Laws walk up to him. She got worried that they were going to hurt him again, but she noticed no other X-Laws were around. She saw her holding Hao's hands. Mari recognized her as the 'Iron-maiden'.

_Why is Hao-sama and Iron Maiden-san together? _Mari thought. She turned around and felt her heart breaking. Even though X-Laws and Hao & his subordinates are against each other, the two leaders are secretly dating. If this information leaks out, then war will break out. Mari went up to the group and confronted them.

"Hao-sama, Iron Maiden Jeanne-san…Mari doesn't want to be rude, but Mari wants to know what if someone sees you two together?" Mari asked.

"Undoubtedly, a war will break out but that will be the consequences of defying the orders of god to eliminate the demon." Jeanne stated. Mari fumed.

"Mari knows Hao-sama is not a demon!" Mari yelled back. She stomped away and her two ponytails whipped Jeanne on the face. Hao just looked amused. He didn't like Jeanne, but she promised not to hurt anymore of his people and in exchange, he becomes her boyfriend.

"I'll go back now, incase they start thinking something's wrong." Hao said. Jeanne nodded and they separated. Hao caught up with Mari and noticed she was silent.

"Mari is sorry, Hao-sama. Mari…is sorry for disrespecting Iron Maiden-san." Mari said softly. Hao barely heard her, but he was used to her voice already.

"It's okay, I guess, after all those years; I don't really think that you would like her." Hao said.

"Hao-sama is right; Mari doesn't like her…Mari thinks that Hao-sama deserves better…" Mari said. "Mari thinks Hao-sama deserves someone who is loyal to him…"

Hao just kept silent and suddenly stopped. Mari who was deep in thought stopped when she felt him stop. _Mari wishes to be the one Hao-sama cares most about…even if not, I'll still love Hao-sama._

_Hey hey, you you _

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you _

_I want to be your girlfriend _

Mari tripped and Hao made sure she didn't fall by slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her up. Their faces ended up really close. Hao had a small blush.

_Oh no, don't tell me I'm starting to fall for her._ Hao thought. He shook his thoughts out, but his lips touched with Mari's and he paused. Mari's eyes were wide open in shock. Hao felt a special emotion for her heat up and he felt like kissing her really badly. He pulled her up and hugged her closer before placing his lips fully on hers. Mari pushed him away.

"Mari can't do it; Hao-sama has a girlfriend…" Mari said running away. Unknown to her, her tears were falling.

_Please…why does it seem like Hao-sama likes Mari…Mari still wish he was my boyfriend. _Mari thought.

_You're so fine  
I want you (to be) mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright  
(alright alright alright)  
_

Mari was sitting inside her tent and traced her lips. She thought about the day, from the shock of seeing her leader with the leader of the enemy to the shock of her leader kissing her. Mari couldn't handle it and decided to stay away so she doesn't break the relationship. However, she couldn't help but think and love Hao. She hugged her doll close to her chest and couldn't sleep. Hao's face was popping up in her mind and she was smiling sweetly through the whole night. She sighed and walked out of her tent and bumped into a figure. It was Hao.

"Hao-sama, why so late?" Hao shrugged.

"How about you Mari? Why are you still awake?" Hao asked.

"Mari couldn't sleep…" Mari said in a whisper. She looked down to avoid being addicted to his eyes and lips. She wanted to serve him and see him happy…but it almost seems like there's no more need for her to serve him.

_Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yea  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)_

"Hao-sama…Mari wants to ask why Hao-sama is with someone like Iron Maiden-san." Mari asks. Hao just looked at Mari and was silent.

"For our companions…" Hao said unsurely.

"That was all? Mari's disappointed at the little trust Hao-sama has in our companions. Mari and our companions can protect us; Hao-sama does not have to be bossed around by someone Hao-sama doesn't like." Mari said with her voice a little raised. Hao was shocked.

"I guess that's true…" Hao said. _  
_

_She's like so whatever  
you can do so much better  
__I think we should get together now  
__And that's what everyone's talking about  
_

The next day, people found out about the sacrifice of his love life that Hao made for his group of followers. They respected him even more and Hao was feeling confused about what he felt for Mari. Mari walked up to him and murmurs went on behind them.

"Hao-sama, Iron Maiden-san and the X-Laws are having an in-group fight." Mari said. Hao groaned to himself.

"That's not good…" Hao said.

"Mari doesn't like it when Hao-sama is troubled…Mari doesn't like Hao-sama with Iron Maiden-san." Mari said. _Mari wants to be together with Hao-sama._ Hao just kept silent after what Mari said.

_I can see the way  
__I see the way you look at me  
__And even when you look away  
__I know you think of me  
__I know you talk about me all the time  
__Again and again  
__(Again again again)_

Hao looked at Mari and Mari noticed. She tilted her head before looking up into the sky. Hao stood up all of a sudden and Jeanne appeared. Hao and Jeanne started conversing and talked really fast. Mari heard her name a couple of times and became curious. Then they started yelling and Mari covered her ears. She hated yelling…it reminded her of unwanted fights.

_So come over here  
__And tell me what I wanna hear  
__Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
__I don't wanna hear you say her name  
__Ever again  
__(Ever again again again)_

After a while, Hao came back and looked pissed off. He plopped down next to Mari who was still silent.

"Hao-sama…is something wrong?" Mari finally asked. Hao was kind of waiting for her to ask.

"We broke it off now. She claims that all I talk about is you and etc. She's going to command the X-Laws to attack the group." Hao said finally after 2 minutes. Mari looked shocked.

"Hao-sama…" Mari whispered.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
__'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
__There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
__She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

Mari mustered all her courage and wrapped her arms around Hao. Hao was surprised. Mari was trying to comfort Hao without any words; she succeeded even though she didn't know.

"Hao-sama… Iron Maiden-san does not know Hao-sama at all…Hao-sama, Mari thinks that Iron Maiden-san is stupid for thinking that she could control you…" Mari said fiercely. Hao let Mari's words sink into his mind and realized that the agreement just benefited Jeanne and not him.

"What was I thinking to agree to her proposal of this?" Hao said burying his head into his hands. Now he felt stupid and it was witnessed by the girl he started to love.

"Hao-sama was just thinking of his companions' safety. Hao-sama didn't have to do that. Mari knows that all of us here expected to be injured or lose our life if we chose this path. Mari knows that we all love Hao-sama very much and we respect Hao-sama a lot. Mari knows that Hao-sama is very strong and no one can compare in our hearts." Mari said looking at Hao. Hao nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Mari, thank you for comforting me." Hao said. Mari noticed that Hao had changed after the fight with Yoh; he was less arrogant and cocky, a little easier going which was a relief to her. He no longer had a strict and scary face. A loud bang was heard. Mari let go of Hao and ran to where the noise was. Hao followed too. He knew it was the X-Laws like Jeanne had "promised". Mari saw a horrible sight.

A/N: Part one of 'Girlfriend'. I repeat, "I do not own the characters or the song."


	2. Chapter 2

Girlfriend: Part two  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!  
Oh...I'm not sure what happens after the X-Laws "kill" somebody...do they just disappear? If they do...for the sake of the story, it's different 

"Kanna! Macchi!" Her two friends lied on the ground with blood around them. Mari was pissed off. "Mari…is unhappy." Hao heard her and looked over at her and saw that she was in attack mode. Mari looked up and had a fierce look on her face in contrast to her calm and indifferent expression. She dangled her doll in front of her and used "oversoul". Hao stood in front of her to stop her and she stopped before noticing one of the X-Laws angels striking at Hao. She pulled Hao out of the way. It barely missed her and Hao looked surprised at her actions. He called the Spirit of Fire and easily defeated the X-Laws. Jeanne looked pissed and stomped away, loosing her cool exterior. Hao inspected Mari's injury and noticed it wasn't that bad. He looked around and saw all his companions were wounded badly and some even died.

Mari felt her heart breaking when she saw her only friends. Her hate for Jeanne grew. Her fists clenched in anger before she dropped down before her friends body and cried. Hao felt so bad that he was the cause of her misery.

"Mari…I'm sorry that I ever had this agreement with Jeanne." Hao said.

"Mari will be fine. It's not Hao-sama's fault. Hao-sama did not know of that lady's true intentions." Mari said with her eyes flashing in anger.

"Does Mari want to leave the world of Shamans?" Hao asked. Mari looked at her doll and then around her. A teardrop fell.

"Mari has no more reason to live life as a shaman anymore." Mari said. Hao nodded.

"I have an idea…me and you, we quit from the world of shamans so we can avoid seeing this scene again." Hao said. Mari looked up and gave a small smile.

"Mari knows Hao-sama is just trying to make Mari feel better. Mari does not want to stop being a shaman even though this happened. Mari wishes to keep being of service for Hao-sama, that's why Mari will stay by Hao-sama's side." Mari said. Hao nodded and burned the two bodies of her dead friends. Mari was shocked, but when he scooped up the ashes and placed them into a bag, she thought differently.

"Hao-sama…"

"Now they'll always be with you wherever you go." Hao said tying the tiny pouch around her doll's neck. The two spirits appeared and saw Mari crying. They thanked Hao and went back into the pouch. Mari took a step towards Hao before wrapping her arms around him. He awkwardly patted her back and they appeared in front of Yoh's house in Funbari.

"Hao-sama…what are we doing here?" Mari asked, stepping closer to Hao as the door opened. Hao looked at her before walking towards the opened door. He was greeted by an identical face.

"I was expecting you, Hao." Yoh said. Hao nodded and Yoh led him in. Hao went back and Mari placed her hand in Hao's outstretched hand. She looked up and smiled softly as he brought her into the house. Yoh led them to separate rooms next to each other and let them stay there. There was a knock on Mari's door after a while.

Mari went and opened the door a little. She didn't see anybody but when she looked down, she saw Manta.

"Um…hello, Anna-san told me to give these to you." Manta said holding out a bag. Mari took it slowly before thanking Manta. Manta nodded and left. Mari went back into the room and closed the door. She looked inside the bag and saw sleepwear. Mari neatly folded the clothes into the closet. She heard another knock on her door and went to open it as well. There stood Hao leaning on the door frame. Mari blinked and opened the door wider so he could walk in. He went in and sat down. Mari remained standing behind him.

"Mari, come over here." Hao said. Mari walked over to him and was surprised when he pulled her down. Mari was surprised when all of a sudden Hao wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her lips. Mari's eyes widened and closed her eyes. A knock was heard on the door.

"It's dinner now." Manta's small voice said. Mari broke the kiss to respond.

"Okay" Hao watched as Mari got up.

"Hao-sama…Mari loves Hao-sama." Mari said. Hao looked at her before smiling.

"I knew that a long time ago." Hao said. Mari looked surprised and then kept her head down. "But I never said anything about me not returning your feelings. I can be sweet if I wanted to, you know." Hao said. Mari kept her head down and then started shaking. Hao looked confused and tilted her chin up. Mari was laughing with her hands covering her mouth. Hao growled and Mari stopped laughing. Hao tickled her and she laughed harder. She tried to dodge his tickling, but she fell back and Hao was dragged down too. Mari couldn't breathe properly and then her cheeks were flushed.

"Mari's sorry, but Mari thinks Hao-sama is squishing Mari." Hao laughed and got off her. A loud bang was on the door.

"I don't care what you're doing inside, but everyone's waiting for dinner." Anna's irritated voice said. "Hao I know you're in there too." They both opened the door and walked out. Anna led them to the dining hall and saw people that once hated them. Mari noticed the looks they threw her way and took one step behind Hao. Hao noticed that she wasn't comfortable.

"I personally don't mind you people trying to kill me by staring holes at me, but you're frightening Mari." Hao said. Lyzerg was there too and he was not really happy about sharing the same table with Hao.

"I know you all have something against Hao, but he's changed. I mean like, he got himself a girlfriend, and he probably wants to start a new life." Yoh said with his eyes closed and enjoying the music. Mari blushed at his girlfriend comment.

"Girlfriend? What about Jeanne-sama?" Lyzerg said. Mari's eyes held pain for a second before it turned back to her regular emotion.

"Between me and Jeanne, it was only a mere agreement. However, she was the one who broke the agreement and killed off my companions because they were unprepared for the sudden attacks. They called me devil, while they attacked people without warning them." Hao said pretty mad. Mari lightly touched his arm and he nodded before calming down.

"Oh…I see." Yoh said. Anna whacked him across the head. They all sat down around the table and when they ate the food, they all froze except for Mari.

_Who cooked this food?_ Everyone thought except for the cook who was Yoh.

"YOH!" Anna shouted. Yoh jumped up and stiffly turned his head to face her. She growled and threw him into the kitchen.

"Mari, you know, you didn't have to eat the food if you didn't want to." They heard Hao say.

"Mari…is used to it." Mari said. They didn't understand her, but didn't ask.

After dinner, Mari ran into the bathroom. Hao knew that Mari didn't want to hurt Yoh's feelings so she forced the food down. Mari came out of the bath room and saw Hao. Hao escorted Mari into her room and sat down next to her.

"You didn't have to force yourself to eat it. Yoh is still learning to cook, so it's alright." Hao said.

"Mari knows what it feels like when someone makes fun of your cooking. Mari understands how it feels when you spend so much time on it, but everybody doesn't like it and spits it back out." Mari said. Hao became silent at that point. He never cooked before, so he never knew what it felt like.

"Mari will be okay." Mari said.

"Mari, just know I'll be there for you." Hao said. Mari nodded and saw him stand up to leave. Mari tugged his cloak and he paused.

"Mari wants to know if she could be Hao-sama's girlfriend." Mari said blushing and turned away. She felt Hao bend down and place his hand on her cheeks.

"Mari already is."

The peace and tranquility washed over them and from that moment, they were lovers. Hao started to understand that Mari was actually kind and he started to become kind himself. Everybody was at peace knowing Hao wasn't evil like they thought he was. Yoh and Hao were forced to learn how to cook since Anna had asked Mari to teach them. Mari was shocked that Anna had asked her since Tamao was there too, but she still complied and from time to time, she saw Anna standing at the doorway. Anna made her become more outspoken and Mari voices her opinion more often. Yup, everyone was fine.

Wait, I just received an e-mail from Marco of the X-Laws. Hms…scratch what I said before. Not everyone is fine. The Iron Maiden became a MILITARY TRAINER. She's training her X-Laws to become an army! Oh poor Marco. Thank goodness Lyzerg-kun isn't there anymore! And that concludes the story.

A/N: There's the end. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm sorry for the Jeanne-bashing. I just don't really have another person to fill into the "ex" spot. ;X Sorry if Hao is OOC again


End file.
